


Compliments Aplenty

by teeco



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeco/pseuds/teeco
Summary: it began with a compliment. Of course, Ashe was always eager to hand out compliments, this was nothing new. To men and women, young and old, Ashe was always ready to say something nice to them with a smile on his face. Caspar had grown quite fond of this aspect of his friend. However, there was something special about this particular praise.





	1. Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction, ever. I'm super nervous, and I hope I can do these two justice! They deserve way more love! I'm not sure how long this will be, but expect 4 to 5 chapters.

It began with a compliment. Of course, Ashe was always eager to hand out compliments, this was nothing new. To men and women, young and old, Ashe was always ready to say something nice to them with a smile on his face. Caspar had grown quite fond of this aspect of his friend. However, there was something special about this particular praise.

He and Ashe had both been put on patrol duty, and since they both had been recently trained in Wyvern riding by Byleth, they were up in the air. Caspar was on the Wyvern he rode into a battle a few times now, one he had aptly named "Sir Stinky" because of it's foul breath. Without knowledge of Caspar's naming conventions, one might think he wasn't very fond of the beast, but Ashe knew that Caspar had grown very fond of his Wyvern.

"Hey Ashe! Catch!"

Before being given a chance to react, something was thrown in Ashe's direction. Thankfully, his quick reflexes allowed him to catch it without thinking.

"A... rock? Why did you give me a rock?"

"I'm not giving it to you! Just-" Caspar turned his Wyvern to face Ashe. "You wanna see something cool?"

He beamed with pride before showing Ashe anything at all.

"Something cool? Um... sure?"

Ashe was undoubtedly more than a little curious.

"Ok! Throw that rock at me then! Try and hit me!"

Ashe rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Caspar. We're on patrol. We really shouldn't be messing around."

"Awwww come on!" Caspar made a grand show of looking at the ground far below them. "I don't see any invading armies headed our way... No snipers in the towers trying to shoot us down..." Caspar turned his head up again to look at Ashe. "We can afford a little break can't we? Everyone's eating dinner around this time anyways, there's nobody to tattle on us for messing about for a minute or two!"

Ashe looked back at the bridge to the church, and it's true, no one was on it looking out at the two lonesome Wyvern riders. It couldn't hurt to take a break.

"You want me to ...throw this rock at you? You do know I have really good aim, don't you?"

Caspar smiled, taking the question as an agreeance.

"Yep! Go for it!"

Was he trying to prove that after more than 5 years of being friends, he's still an idiot? Or that he can take a hit from a rock and not fall off? Either way, Ashe's curiosity had peaked, and he wound his arm back, rock in hand. As soon as he had sent it flying though, Caspar and his Wyvern were upside down. Then, they were right side up again. It took a moment to process, but it eventually clicked. Caspar had manged to dodge his throw by perfectly timing a 360 degree flip.

Ashe's jaw slacked, and in his amazement he muttered a quiet, "incredible." It was soft, but loud enough for Caspar to hear. Caspar had heard many words of praise from Ashe, but he had never heard one said quite so softly, paired with an expression of awe.

Soon, Ashe's expression changed to a beaming smile, and he was showered with compliments.

"Caspar! That was amazing! I'd never seen anyone do that on a Wyvern! I've seen dodges sure, but not that one! That was so cool! You've seriously become like the Wyvern knights in the stories I used to read as a kid! You must had worked so hard to perfect that!"

With each compliment, Caspar felt his face grow hotter, and his heart beat faster. Ashe had finished his praise, but Caspar wanted to hear him say it all again. He wanted to hear more.

Why?

Caspar quickly pushed the question out of his mind.

"Y-yeah I have been practicing. But... I really owe it to Sir Stinky. I couldn't pull off that move by myself."

He leaned forward to pat his Wyvern, hoping by keeping his Wyvern's head in front of his own, Ashe might not see his red face in the fading light of the sunset.

Had he always blushed at compliments like that? Was he only just noticing it now?

Ashe leaned forward to pet his own Wyvern, one with a significantly more pleasant smelling breath, and personality.

"Huh... you think me and Lamine could pull off that move with enough practice?"

"Hmmm.... with enough practice?" Caspar turned his Wyvern back to face the route they were supposed to take for their patrol, finally feeling like he was cooling down. "Probably not."

"Hey! What was that? I'll have Lamine spinning circles around you before you know it!" 

Ashe shouted back playfully, and the two of them laughed and poked fun at each other and their Wyverns for the rest of the patrol. Soon, Ashe's compliments and praise had been forgotten about.

* * *

At least, that was what he thought. That was the plan right, forget about it? Move on? Nothing new, it's just the same old Ashe, giving out compliments aplenty. Why was he thinking so hard about it?

Caspar turned on his side, trying desperately to quiet his mind so he could sleep. Whether he wanted them to or not, his thoughts were drifting to Ashe tonight.

_He said I was like a Wyvern Knight in his stories... That the move I did was incredible, amazing, cool. _  
_....Did he think I was incredible? He just said incredible. It was probably just the move that was incredible, right?_

Caspar turned back onto his back, staring at the ceiling, now wide awake.

_He's always given such earnest compliments. You can tell he speaks from the heart and means every word. He's given me so many. I wish I could remember them all now. Man, I wish everyone was as good as giving compliments as he is._

Caspar closed his eyes and he pictured all the praise he had been given by his professors and peers over the years.

_Byleth praises me whenever I get a question right... Manuela has said some really nice stuff about my fighting style too. And Hilda gives out loads of compliments..._

Once more, Ashe popped into his mind. Caspar groaned internally.

_It's not quite the same.... Maybe it's just because I respect him a lot. Yeah. That, and he's just good at giving out compliments. Who doesn't love a good compliment?_

Justifying his reasoning, Caspar's mind eventually settled down, enough to allow him a few hours of shut eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly have anyone to bounce this off of (I'm not going to admit to my friends that I'm writing explicit fan fiction anytime soon, it's a secret I'm taking with me to the grave) so any comments/thoughts/feedback is appreciated!


	2. Soft Hands

In the weeks ahead, Caspar grew intensely aware of every word of praise directed towards him from Ashe. Even the small praise, like "good work!" or "nice job!" was echoed in Caspar's brain. He found himself seeking this praise out, and trying to impress Ashe in little ways to hear any form of compliment at all. Even the praise Ashe directed at others, Caspar found himself wishing was directed towards him instead. Trying to free himself from this madness, Caspar sought respite in taking care of Sir Loog, his and Ashe's shared cat. Sir Loog was a combination of two names they had fought over- Sir Meowser and Loog. Settling for a compromise took them some time, but in the end they were both satisfied.

"Listen Sir Loog, you've gotten too big. A guy like me or Raphael can handle a few pounds, but you're a lazy bum who never gets any exercise, so the least you can do is eat a little healthier."

Sir Loog clearly wasn't happy with his meal today, even though Caspar had spent a lot of time asking around what cats could eat that would be best for their diet. Caspar wasn't much of a cook, but the herring and cucumber bowl definitely wasn't his worst attempt at grilling. Still, it was being ignored.

"Herring and cucumber? That's new."

At the sound of Ashe's voice, Caspar both wanted to run up to him, and run away from him. Instead, he did neither and stayed put on the ground, trying to get Sir Loog to even look at the bowl.

"Yeah, well, it's new, but he's clearly not interested. So much for eating healthy."

Rejected by his own cat, Caspar made a mental note not to stray from his usual foods. Better for the cat to eat than not at all he supposes.

"Mind if I show you a little trick I use on Sir Loog when it's my day to feed him?"

Ashe bent down and reached for the bowl. Clearly he was going to show him regardless, and Caspar had no reason to object.

"If it'll make him eat, go for it, by all means."

Ashe's ears turned pink.

"Alright, just... don't laugh."

"No promises." Caspar said, already trying to keep a straight face without knowing what was coming.

Ashe promptly made a grandiose show of pretending to eat what was in the bowl, loudly making chewing noises.

"Hmmmm! Delicious! So tasty! Yum yum yum yum!"

This went on for a while, and Ashe sent Caspar a glare every time he so much as snickered. Eventually Sir Loog was meowing at Ashe's feet, begging for a taste of whatever it was he was eating.

"What! Does he think just cause you're eating it it's something special?" 

Caspar couldn't help but belt out his laughter as Ashe set the bowl down, finally letting Sir Loog get a taste. Ashe leaned down and silently watched him eat, waiting for him to be finished to pet him.

"Well, he always_ has_ had a preference for 'human food', so to speak."

"Well if he had just turned around and really looked at it he would have realized it's something we eat in the dining hall all the time!" Caspar huffed.

Ashe giggled, "Something we eat all the time? I don't know, I haven't seen a dish with just herring and cucumber and no spices served in dining hall quite yet... seems more like something you made special just for him."

Ashe turned his attention towards Caspar, a soft look on his face.

"It was really thoughtful of you to make something special for him like that. Truthfully, I've noticed he gained a bit of weight recently but... I'm too soft on him and always end up giving him treats, even when I try and make him eat healthy. This is making me think I probably need to cut back on the cuts of chicken I feed him throughout the week..." He turned his attention back towards the cat, petting him behind the ears now that he was done eating. "I'm glad I have you to help take care of him. You're a nice guy Caspar."

Caspar felt his face grow hot once more. For some reason, he felt like he couldn't move up off the ground. He tried to focus his attention the present moment, as he felt his heart hammering in his chest. He focused on Ashe. The way his soft hands caressed Sir Loog, who looked simply content. He could hear him purring from where he was sat. His hands were probably very soft. And gentle. And.... Oh goddess, was he jealous of a cat? His own cat?

Caspar jumped up, thanked Ashe for his help, and left for his room.

Ashe, admittedly a bit confused, watched him leave then turned towards Sir Loog. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

  
Caspar softly banged his head on the wall of his room, then ran a hand through his hair to soothe himself.

_What am I thinking? Am I seriously getting jealous of a cat for...What? Being pet? My own cat? I feel like I'm going crazy._

Caspar took a moment to look at the hand he had been running through his hair.

_Why do I think Ashe's hands are soft? They're probably just as rough and calloused as mine, considering he uses a bow most of the time._

Quietly, his own inner voice raises a question.

_If his hands are as calloused as mine... would they feel the same running through my hair?_

He closes his eyes, and raises a hand to his hair.

_Ashe would probably touch my hair gently. He touches anyone and everything gently. _

A soft touch caresses his hair. He knows it's his own, but for a moment, he pretends it isn't. He's pretty good at imagining it isn't, because soon that hand caresses down his neck, across his chest, down his stomach, down, down to his waistband. He stops as his eyes pop open.

_Shit. Was I just imagining Ashe... caressing me? Touching me?_

At the thought of touching, Caspar realizes just how tight his pants have become.

_I'm hard. Shit, I'm hard._

Panic sets in. He wants nothing more than to touch himself, but he feels as though he's coming awfully close to realizing something he isn't sure he wants to realize.

_I'm probably just touch-starved right? Right. I mean, I haven't really jerked off for a few days... That's probably it. I'm touched starved and the thought of anyone touching me is enough to set me off right now. I'll just. Jerk off. And be done with it._

The voice of reason justifies his previous thoughts and actions, so he moves to his bed and lies down on his back. As he loosens his waistband, and reaches his hand down his pants, he tries to empty his mind. Really, he does.

But the voice of reason is now gone. Instead, it's replaced with a much quieter voice that asks another simple question:

_What if it were his hands touching me instead of my own?_

Instantly, he imagines Ashes hand wrapped around his cock. It twitches, and his hand moves on it own accord. He's done this so many times, his hand knows exactly what to do as his brain runs wild.

He imagines Ashe's voice. What he might say. Surely, Ashe would give his partner plenty of praise wouldn't he?

_You look so good,_ Caspar can perfectly recreate his voice in his head at this point. _You're doing so well._

Caspar moans out loud, as he smears his own precum across his shaft.

How good would it feel to have Ashe's mouth wrapped around his cock? He bucks his hips at the thought.

But no, then Ashe would have his mouth too full to say anything.

But what if it was the other way around? Caspar imagines his own mouth wrapped around Ashe, and his jaw loosens and slacks at the thought. Never has he imagined sucking someone off before, but he can certainly get behind the thought now. His hands speeds up, and his body shakes. What kind of noises would he make? What would he say?

_Yes, yes, it feels so good. Caspar..._

Caspar comes, harder than he has in a while. When his breathing is no longer ragged, and he's no longer seeing stars, he takes out his hand and looks at the mess he made. Though he's never been particularly religious, he makes a silent plea to the Goddess for forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha........... Smut am I right? I'm honestly kind of a sucker for masturbation scenes, so spoiler but- I'm planning on writing another one feat. Caspar again in the next chapter. :) I love these sweet good men.... But I'm gonna make Caspar pine a little longer. Let me know what you think, both kudos and comments are appreciated immensely!


	3. A Trained Body

Apart from a few days of awkwardness between them, not much has changed. Caspar clearly is hiding something, but Ashe isn't one to pry if he feels as though he's making someone uncomfortable. And Caspar is definitely uncomfortable when Ashe first asks what's up. So, they skirt around the topic of whatever is bothering Caspar, and eventually things go more or less back to normal. Ashe is a bit hurt that he won't share with him of course, but he figures since Lindhart is his best friend, Caspar will talk to him about whatever is bugging him.

He doesn't. Caspar lets the gnawing, growing feelings of affection, lust, and whatever else is there be. He grows comfortable with them. Sort of. The jealousy fades rather quickly, and he quietly apologies to Sir Loog for even being jealous of him in the first place when no one is around. What doesn't fade is his own desire for more praise, more compliments, and more affection geared towards him.

Soon, Byleth is putting them together for nearly every mission out in the battlefield and every chore needed to be done in the monastery simply because the results are outstanding. Both Ashe and Byleth are unaware it's because of Caspar's desire to impress him and hear his praise. Regardless, at one point the two are assigned a particular difficult task - clean up the kitchen. Normally this is a relatively simple chore, but today, the pans and walls are are charred black, and there's still some lingering smoke every time someone tries to open up the oven.

"I always knew Annette was clumsy... But how on earth did she manage something like this? It shouldn't even be possible. It looks like someone decided to wage war inside the kitchen."

Considering the actual war they were faced with, it wasn't quite the same, yet somehow, Ashe wasn't too far off in his assessment.

"I hear Marianne tried to clean it up... but you know what happens when Marianne tries to clean. What was the professor thinking putting them together for cooking duty?"

Caspar couldn't do much but shake his head at the thought. He could imagine Annette crying about not being let into the kitchen to clean up her mess, and Marianne dejectedly praying to the goddess for forgiveness.

"More importantly, why did the professor assign us to clean this up? I'm not bad at cleaning per say but...." Ashe sighed, looking defeated already, "This is going to take a couple of hours. Maybe even all night."

The tired look on his face didn't go unnoticed by Caspar.

"Listen, I was assigned to water the plants in the greenhouse this week and I didn't get around to it yesterday. I think I'll go do that, and we can start on..." Ashe made a vague gesture towards the kitchen, barely able to face it, "this - when I get back. Okay?"

Ashe is already heading out the door, so Caspar gives him a silent thumbs up as he leaves.

After the doors close, Caspar's already decided to start on the monstrous task without him. Rolling up his sleeves, he gets to work on the pans. As time passes, he questions why he's so eager to clean.

_Is it because I want him to tell me I've done a good job?_

Caspar can't deny to himself anymore that he really does want to hear that, but he raises another question in his mind.

_ Would I still be doing this even if I knew Ashe wouldn't say anything?_

As he scrubs, he imagines the exhausted look on Ashe's face.

_Yes. Ashe clearly doesn't want to do this... it isn't so bad to make his life a little easier, right?_

Caspar thinks of all the times Ashe has offered to take on a task, or ease someone else's burdens, and Caspar is left feeling as though Ashe deserves the same kindness back. His questions to himself answered, his mind quiets as he focuses on the task before him.

* * *

He doesn't know how much time passes before the doors to the kitchen are suddenly thrown open.

"Caspar! You've started without me, haven't you!" Ashe stalks over to him, clearly a little perturbed, "I thought I would find you in your room or in the training hall but- you're here!"

His expression changes to one of guilt.

"I feel awful, I didn't mean for you start without me when I-"

He stops mid sentence as he eyes the pan Caspar holds in his hand, the last that he had finally scrubbed clean. Ashe holds his hand out.

"...Let me see that."

Obediently, Caspar hands it over. Instinctively, he holds his breath. Admiring his handiwork on the pan, Ashe looks at his own reflection shining in it.

"Capsar, how did you manage to get through that char so quickly?"

Looking at the sink, he notes the pile of clean plates, pots and pans.

"You cleaned all the other dishes too!?"

A smile was beamed at him, and as a heap of praise hit his ears, Caspar quietly let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Caspar, I knew you were good at a lot of things, but I didn't know you were so great at cleaning! You have so many hidden talents! I'm seriously impressed!"

His smile remained, but it softened into a more tender look as he continued.

"I'm honestly a bit frustrated that you started without me, but... I'm grateful too. Thank you for your help Caspar."

Caspar could feel his face burning, but more concerning, he could feel an erection growing in between his legs. He knew it was no one's fault but his own. After the first time, he had masturbated three more times (yes, he was counting) to the thought of Ashe, and each time he had imagined Ashe's soft voice telling him how wonderful he was, how he was doing such a good job... All sorts of praise, really. Now, Caspar curses himself for training his body to react to the real thing.

"Caspar. You're beet red, are you feeling alright? You're not sick are you?"

Ashe's concerned face caused a wave of guilt to wash over Caspar, adding to the shame that was already there. He was also a bit relieved though, as he would prefer Ashe to pay attention to the redness in his face instead of noticing the tightness in his pants.

"Um. I- I don't know. Maybe I am. I-"

As Ashe stepped closer to press a hand to his forehead, Caspar felt both the urge to pull him closer towards to his body, and push him away to run. Unable to choose, he froze still as Ashe tried to gauge his temperature.

"Well... you don't feel like you have a fever at least," Ashe drew his hand back, but didn't step back, "Maybe you should go lie down if you're not feeling well. It's late anyways. There's not much left to do, so let me take care of the rest, alright?"

Normally, Caspar would object and insist on staying to help, but whether Ashe knew it or not, he was giving Caspar an out. Relieved, he took it.

"Y-yeah I think that might be best! Good idea! Okay well..."

Caspar moved past him a little to sharply, but he was desperate to hide the lower half of his body from view, quickly moving towards the door. A nervous laugh escaped him, awkward and forced, and he tried his best to rectify it with a goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow! N-Night!"

Clearly confused, Ashe sent a small wave goodbye to Caspar's back going through the doors.

"Uh? Yeah, goodnight..."

Once the doors were closed, and Caspar was long gone, Ashe got to work on the oven.

_Now that I think about it... he definitely wasn't sick._

A sick Caspar would have insisted on cleaning anyways.

_Was he..._ Ashe scrubbed harder than usual, trying to get rid of a particularly rough patch of char._ He was blushing, right? Did Caspar always blush like that at a compliment?_

Ashe tried to picture what he looked like normally after a compliment, but he couldn't.

_I guess I haven't really been paying attention._

He was curious now. Even if Caspar did normally blush after a compliment, he didn't usually react like that, did he? In the end, Ashe was left with more questions than answers. As he closed the oven, done, he made the decision to ask a mutual friend about it the next day.

* * *

  
_Okay Caspar. This is the fifth time. The LAST time. I'm going out with a bang, and then that's it. I'm done._

As he laid on his back in his bed, Caspar mentally prepared himself. Five years ago, when he wasn't a soldier in a war, but a student at the monastery, he had happened to hear some boys from another class talking about a new type of sex they had discovered after experimenting with some girls.

Anal.

He hadn't stuck around to hear the whole conversation at the time, but he remembered them saying that apparently, more guys were into it rather than girls, because it felt better for them. Caspar was a bit weirded out by the idea, and while he was curious, he didn't give it much thought and quickly moved on with his day.

Now, five years later, it was all he was thinking about. Last time, he had imagined being inside Ashe. But tonight, he would be imagining the opposite scenario. He had done his research. When no one was around, Caspar had sneaked into the library and looked at whatever he could find on the topic in the sexual education books. Luckily, there was more on the topic than he had thought. A vial of lubrication in his hand, he took a deep breath as he sat up and opened it.

His erection was painfully throbbing as the lubrication slid out onto his fingers. This was the last time, or so he was telling himself, so he wanted this to last. He wasn't touching himself just yet. He warmed up the lube in between his fingers, then slowly, carefully, he lined up a finger to his entrance. Making circles, he didn't put it inside, feeling hesitant. After a minute, he finally worked up the courage to slide it in.

_Oh. It went in easier than I thought._

Caspar was surprised, since what he had read had led him to believe it might hurt at first.

_It doesn't really hurt. It just feels. Weird. _

More confident, he started to move the finger in, out and around.

_Honestly, this doesn't feel like much._

Frustrated that it wasn't getting him off the way he wanted to, he added another finger. After taking some time to adjust and stretch, he eventually added a third. Moving his fingers, and feeling more comfortable, his mind started to drift. He imagined Ashe sliding into him, stroking his sides and cooing.

_ Ah... Caspar... You feel so good. You're doing so good._

Moaning, the bead of pre-cum that had formed on his tip started to slide down his shaft. He finally allowed his hand to touch himself, and the friction from the first pump caused him to groan. He didn't want it to be over so soon, but he was already close. Remembering what he read, he curled his fingers into a hook shape. It took a minute, but eventually he found what he was looking for. An inhuman sound came from his throat, and after one, two, three thrusts at the same angle, tears pricked his eyes, and he came. He wasn't sure how long his high lasted, but when he came to, cum was splattered across his chin and chest.

He took some time to collect himself, breathing deeply as he tried to find something to focus on, his vision coming back to him. He realized that of his twenty-one years on earth, he had never felt so good. And yet, at the same time, he was unsatisfied.

His chest panged, and more innocent thoughts appeared in his mind. Holding Ashe, kissing him. Talking to him late into the night. Cracking jokes and intertwining their fingers. Caspar started to feel angry, a lack of control over his own mind apparent.

Tomorrow, he decided, he would train until he couldn't think at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... that's it for the masturbation scenes I swear. Now that I have an outline I can confidently say there should be two more chapters after this. The next one won't really have anything saucy, just more of a set-up for the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this, let me know what you think! :p


	4. Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a set-up for the last chapter, feat. a special guest: Linhardt! :)

"Linhardt. Can I ask you a question?"

Raising his eyes but not his head from his book, Linhardt answered back sarcastically.

"Ashe. You just did."

"Wha- No- I."

Ashe composed himself, trying to figure out what he even wanted to ask in the first place.

"Have- Do you... Does Caspar blush when you compliment him?"

Linhardt paused. Interested enough, he dog-eared the page he was on and set the book aside.

"No, not usually. He can get a bit embarrassed depending on the compliment I guess, but I don't normally see him blush. Why do you ask?"

Why _was_ he asking? 

"I- I don't know. I just noticed he was rather red yesterday, and I wasn't sure if it was something I said or..."

Ashe trailed off, unsure of how to finish. Maybe Caspar really _was_ sick after all. Or maybe Ashe was.

"Hm. Well, now I'm intrigued." Linhardt stood up and shelved the book he was reading. "Are you interested in participating in an experiment with me by any chance?"

"An experiment?"

Ashe eyed the other man suspiciously, not sure of what this 'experiment' of his entailed.

"Caspar would be the test subject, not you, so no worries." Linhardt yawned and stretched, tired just from explaining. "I'll give Caspar a few compliments. We'll see how he reacts. Then, you can say something nice. We'll see if he reacts differently."

Ashe shook his head, not understanding.

"Why would he react differently?"

Linhardt turned on his heels and gave him rare and playful smile.

"I don't know. But that's what you're asking isn't it?"

Ashe wasn't sure how to respond, so he didn't.

"Come on, I have a feeling I know where he is."

* * *

  
Linhardt's guess was spot-on, but where else would Caspar be besides the training grounds? Before they had even entered, they could hear his battle cries being practiced on the dummies, along with the swing and clash of metal.

"Hello Caspar. Those are some fantastic battle cries. You'll have the enemy shaking in their boots before you even swing your axe."

Caspar hadn't even turned around and Linhardt had already started his 'experiment'. Ashe honestly felt a bit bad, the compliment coming from Linhardt didn't feel quite as genuine when he knew the context. Perhaps there were some truth behind his words though.

"Linhardt! Hey budd-"

As he turned around, Ashe noted his face wasn't pink. At least, not until Caspar locked eyes with him.

"A-Ashe! Hey! You're here too!"

Somehow, Ashe was feeling awkward before he had even said anything.

"Yeah! I heard Linhardt was coming to say hello, so I figured I'd tag along."

It was a half-truth, but Ashe still couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Linhardt took the chance to test Caspar again, nodding towards the training dummy he had been swinging at prior to their arrival.

"That guy looks thoroughly beat. You've been practicing a lot more than usual haven't you? I can tell you've improved, your aptitude in battle has been astounding as of late." 

Caspar put his hands behind his head, but no blush formed. If anything, the pink tinge previously on his cheeks faded as he talked.

"Thanks Linhardt! I definitely have been training more, but I feel like I owe my improvement to you. Putting armor on the dummies was a great idea, makes me able to find ways around it out in the field!"

Linhardt, feeling like his part of this 'experiment' was done, eyed Ashe. The growing silence made him squirm as he struggled to come up with a genuine compliment on the spot. Eventually, he just went with the first thing that popped into his head.

"Say, your hair has grown out a bit hasn't it Caspar? It looks really nice!"

It didn't take long, but the pink in his face was back, a shade darker than it was before.

"Oh. T-Thanks."

Ashe had his answer, and so did Linhardt. Feeling their experiment was over, Linhardt took his leave, but not before saying goodbye.

"Caspar, I came here to tell you Hanneman offered to help me with some of my research, but since he's only available tonight I won't be able to critique your training today. I'll be able to in the morning though." Lindhart turned back to leave, a smirk barely visible on his face. "See you both tomorrow at the council."

Caspar didn't seem to process what was said to him right away, but managed to respond with his usual vigor as Linhardt opened the doors to the training grounds.

"Alright, you better help me out tomorrow morning then! If you're not here I'll drag your mattress into the pond while you sleep!"

Ashe waved him goodbye, and after the doors closed, there was just the two of them. Then, Ashe's thoughts raced in the quiet.

_Why does Caspar blush only when I compliment him? Does he..._

Ashe took a moment to peek at Caspar's face. He was looking everywhere but at him, twirling the axe around in his hand.

_Like me or something?_

Ashe's heart jumped at the thought.

_Wait. _

_Do I..._

Another peek. This time, Caspar was looking at him.

_Like him?_

"You think it looks okay a little longer?" Caspar broke the silence, taking a strand of his own hair between his fingers. "Honestly, it's been getting into my eyes, so I was thinking I might need to cut it. But if it looks better longer..."

"It looks good short too!" Ashe interrupted. He cleared his throat.

_Did my voice just crack? _

A deeper blush scattered across Caspar's face.

"If you need help, I can cut it for you."

"You know how to cut hair?" Caspar was surprised.

"Yeah, I do. After my parents died, and before Lonato took us in..." Ashe gulped. Sometimes, it was still hard to talk about. "Well, someone needed to cut my siblings hair. I messed up on more than one occasion, but eventually I got pretty good at it! Now I even cut my own."

"Wait, seriously? I always thought you got one of the girls to do it, it always looks so good!"

Caspar gushed, impressed by Ashe's resourcefulness. Now, it was Ashe's turn to blush.

"Well... it's hard to do the back by myself, so sometimes I'll ask for help with that." Ashe smoothed his hair. Did it really look that good? "So... do you want me to cut yours?"

"Y-yeah, that'd be great actually!"

Caspar looked... excited? Suddenly, Ashe was feeling a bit nervous.

"Have you taken a bath today?"

Caspar was obviously confused by the sudden mention of a bath.

"No? Why?"

"It's easier to cut hair if it's wet. I'll go get my scissors and stuff while you bathe, and I'll meet you in your room, okay?"

Ashe quickly ran off, making the decision for the both of them that this was happening today.

"O-okay! I'll be super quick!" Caspar called out after him. Soon, he was by himself in the training grounds.

_What am I thinking... I should have said no. But..._

Another part of him was telling him it was okay that he said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt would be an excellent wingman, wouldn't he? As long as he's invested in the couple haha. 
> 
> Just so you all are aware, the last chapter will be much longer and detailed than what I've written so far, so hopefully you all really like long and detailed sex scenes... If not you're out of luck. I've already written some of it, but depending on much I work/how busy I am, it may not be posted tomorrow (as I have been posting a chapter per day). I'll post it as soon as it's done. As always, any and all thoughts & comments are appreciated!


	5. Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In the magical world of Fire Emblem, condoms are not needed between gay lovers, because STDs don't exist. Unfortunately, we do not live in the magical world of Fire Emblem. Please practice safe sex regardless of what type of sex you're having, for both you and your partner's health and well being. Stay safe and have fun! :)

Ashe knocked on Caspar's door. No response. It makes sense that Ashe would have gotten his supplies before Caspar returned from his bath, but he was still a bit disappointed that he wasn't back yet. He noted the door was slightly ajar, but he still felt a bit hesitant to enter his room without him there.

"Mrrrow"

Sir Loog, appearing between Ashe's feet, slipped past him to push the door open and sauntered in.

"Well," Ashe said to no one in particular, "if the door's open..."

When he enters, he closes the door behind him. The thought of someone walking past to find him sitting alone in Caspar's room with a towel, a pair of scissors, and a broom and dustpan...

_Well, it wouldn't be impossible to explain, but I'd rather not have to in the first place._

With his only seating options being the desk chair and the bed, Ashe opted for the comfier of the two. Plopping down, he called out to Sir Loog.

"Come here kitty..."

Making kissing noises was enough to get his head to turn away from the window, but the cat didn't move to the bed to be pet.

"You're not still mad about me cutting back on the treats are you? I know Caspar is still feeding you some chicken cuts, so it's not like you're getting none at all..."

As if to say "yes, I am" Sir Loog turned his attention back to the world outside.

"Fine then. I can entertain myself."

Ashe got up and moved to the bookshelf, looking for something to read to pass the time. Admittedly, the shelf was rather sparse. Only one row was actually filled with books, and most had collected dust apart from one, completely jutting out. Curious, Ashe took it out from it's spot and read the title.

_Brawling for Beasts and Warriors._

A training manual. Uninterested in the topic, Ashe went to put it back, but noticed that in the space behind where the book was jutting out was a vial. Ashe wasn't one to snoop, but his curiosity got the better of him. Bringing it out from it's hiding place, he wondered if it might be alcohol.

_Well... No, that wouldn't be it, he'd have no reason to hide it. He's not some teenage boy whose professors won't let him drink. Besides, I've seen him drink at celebrations in the dining hall._

He swirled the liquid in the vial. The way it moved made it seem like it was a bit thicker than water, but thinner than something like honey.

_It's not poisonous. Caspar wouldn't have something like that._

Admiring the shape of the vial, Ashe's memory sparked.

_Ah. It's lubrication._

When he was still a student at the monastery, Sylvain had taken him on what he had called a "field trip" to a seedy shop in some back alley in town. Some sort of sex shop. Ashe was so embarrassed when he realized where he was, he nearly bolted out of the door. Sylvain had gotten a kick out of his reaction though, and explained in vivid detail exactly what each vial and object was used for, much to Ashe's chagrin. Sylvain had bought quite a lot that day, including a number of these exact vials. In the end, Ashe bought nothing, preferring to stick to the more explicit romance novels he had stumbled across in a book shop a few years prior. Ashe gingerly placed the vial back in it's hiding place, and the book in front of it.

_Was this something Caspar bought for himself or... _

Ashe didn't really want to finish the question, the idea that Caspar was using it on someone else didn't sit right with him, even though he knew it was none of his business. He was about to take out another book that had an interesting title, but the door suddenly swung open as Caspar walked in.

"You. Get out of here."

Caspar's eyes narrowed, not looking at Ashe.

"O-oh I'm so sorry- I- I didn't mean to intrude I-"

Ashe instantly felt horrible for barging in. It had been a while since Caspar had directed any anger towards Ashe, so he wasn't used to the stern voice Caspar was using.

"No no no no no- not you Ashe!"

Caspar sent him a smile, but it turned to a frown as he looked away. Ashe followed his line of sight, and realized he was speaking to the cat.

"Him. Get out. Go on, scram."

Sir Loog swiveled his head around, and realizing the door was now open, leapt down from the windowsill to exit. Not understanding what Caspar was saying, he had gotten bored of the room and wasn't keen on being locked in there for any longer.

"That's right, go on. You're welcome to come back tomorrow after you think about what you did. You can sleep in Ashe's room tonight."

As soon as his tail was past the door frame, the door was shut, completely this time. Pretending as if Sir Loog might overhear, Ashe whispered.

"What'd he do that was so bad?"

Caspar, playing along, whispered back.

"He tried to knock over the plant you gave me this morning! Luckily I caught it in time."

Ashe eyed the plant he had given Caspar on his last birthday, which Caspar had named Sir Fern, sticking with his usual naming convention. Ashe honestly had expected it might wither under Caspar's care, but apart from being a little yellow at the tips, it still looked happy and healthy.

"Glad you did. It would have been a pain to clean up and re-pot." Speaking normally, Ashe pulled out the desk chair, encouraging Caspar to sit. "Have a seat. Are you here for a trim?"

Caspar smiled and sat down, once again playing along.

"Yep, you hit the nail on the head! So, how much is this gonna cost me?"

Ashe wrapped the towel around his broad shoulders.

"Only a couple thousand bullions."

Caspar let out a hearty laugh, but instead of continuing with the joke, he questioned the fabric around his shoulders.

"A towel and broom? You're really prepared, aren't you?"

Ashe lit the candles in the room, recognizing the fading light of the sunset wouldn't allow him to see very well.

"Does it feel like one of those fancy noble barber shops?"

Caspar didn't hesitate with his answer.

"No way! This is a totally different atmosphere!"

Ashe made a humming noise, questioning what he meant by that.

"A better or worse one?"

Caspar _did _ hesitate to answer this one.

"B-better."

Ashe started cutting, satisfied with his response.

* * *

When Caspar was taking his bath, all he could think about was how insanely nervous he was to have Ashe in such close proximity with him, touching his hair for.... however long it would take him to cut his hair. But now that he was in front of him, actually getting his hair cut. It wasn't so nerve-wracking. If anything, Caspar had never been so relaxed in his life. He was happy he was able to interact normally with Ashe, as it felt like it had been a while since they joked around. Now, there was a comfortable silence between the two, filled only with the sounds of the scissors snipping and Ashe's feet shuffling every so often. As the minutes passed, Caspar only grew more relaxed.

"Alright. I think I'm done. Let me dry it."

Ashe took the towel wrapped around Caspar's shoulders, and let the pieces of hair fall to the ground to be swept up later. He gently ruffled his hair, letting the towel soak up any water that didn't evaporate on it's own. Taking his time, he checked every so often with his hand to see if it was dry. At one point, he even ran his fingers through it, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Caspar."

At the sound of his name, he perked up.

"Yeah?"

Ashe didn't miss the shiver after he ran his hand through his hair.

"Your hair is super soft. Do you use a special shampoo or conditioner?"

In the dim candlelight, it was hard to see, but the change of color in Caspar's ears was undeniable.

"N-no. Nothing special. Just the standard stuff from the market."

Ashe was feeling mischievous tonight. He felt like he had some new secret power, and he wanted to test it out.

"You know, Caspar, I really admire you," Ashe set the towel aside. "You always put in your all into everything you do. You work hard no matter what, and you always do such a great job too."

Ashe moved to where he had put the broom and dustpan.

"It really impresses me. You're an incredible guy."

As he picked them up, there was the sound of the chair scraping, and footsteps. The second he turned around, both his wrists were grabbed, Caspar's face next to his.

"**STOP IT.**"

Ashe dropped the dustpan. It clattered to the floor as he tried to read Caspar's face. Honestly, he was a bit scared. He had seen Caspar angry before, but he wasn't angry right now. His expression was foreign to Ashe. Was it... fear? Desperation? His voice was booming, but now, it was just barely above a whisper.

"_Please_... just stop."

"What- why? Do you not like compliments or something?"

Ashe was confused. Had he read Caspar wrong? Was he really just uncomfortable with the compliments he gave him?

"No! I-" Caspar looked almost pained. "It's not the compliments! It's the praise!"

Ashe was even more confused now, and even a little agitated.

"Praise!? What? What's the difference?"

"They're just different! Just-"

Caspar almost looked ready to cry. Ashe had never seen him like this.

"It's gross, okay?"

Ashe's heart felt like it was breaking into pieces at that comment. He really must have read Caspar wrong.

"Gross... I... I'm sorry. If had known you found my praise gross I-"

Caspar interrupted him, tightening his grip and practically shouting.

"No! Not you! Your praise isn't gross! It's me, I'm gross!"

Now Ashe was just pissed off. He felt like he was on a roller coaster of emotions, and he didn't like it.

"You're not gross! Caspar, what the hell are you saying, just come out with it and-"

Ashe tried to take a step back, and Caspar, connected through his grip, followed. As his foot hit the dustpan, he instinctively lurched his leg forward, not knowing what he had stepped on. The sound that came from Caspar as Ashe's leg brushed in between his was something between a whimper and a moan.

_Did he just- Is he-?_

Caspar immediately let go of Ashe's wrists, and tried to step back. Ashe however, was quicker, and grabbed a wrist in return. He glanced down. Caspar was hard enough that he could see a strain in his pants.

"Are you-"

Caspar talked over him, not allowing Ashe to finish.

"Please don't ask that question please just-"

"Why are you hard?"

Caspar heart sunk. Never had he felt so embarrassed and ashamed.

"I asked you not to ask! Why did you ask? Please just-"

Ashe continued, ignoring anything that wasn't an answer.

"Is it because of me?"

Caspar honestly felt like that was the easiest question to answer, so he did.

"Yeah..."

"Was it something I did?"

Ashe didn't look grossed out, but Caspar figured he would if he told him the truth, so he opted for a half truth.

"I don't know. Kinda."

Caspar thought of how he had ran his fingers through his hair. That certainly hadn't helped, but it wasn't what got him to this point.

"Was it something I said?"

Caspar sighed, defeated.

"Yes. Please don't ask more about it though, can we just forget about this and move on and-"

Ashe interrupted again.

"No. I'm not gonna leave until you tell me at least."

Silence.

"Please. I... I promise I won't think you're gross. I don't think you're gross. If anything, I-" Ashe didn't have the courage to finish his sentence. "Just tell me, please."

A moment passed. Caspar sighed again, and looked at the ground, tiny trimmings of blue hair still scattered about on the floor.

"Sometimes, when you praise me.... When you say stuff like, 'you're doing such good work' or 'great job' or..."

He gulped. Eyeing Ashe, he was listening attentively. This time, there were no interruptions.

"-or things like 'you're incredible'... I..."

Caspar forced the last few words out.

"I get hard."

Caspar exhaled, realizing he wasn't breathing in between words. Something akin to relief washed over him, feeling as though he got it out in the open, more or less.

Ashe was in shock for a few seconds. After processioning the information, he honestly felt kinda stupid for not putting two and two together. Then, he felt powerful. He could make Caspar blush with a compliment, and get hard with praise? Sometimes both? Caspar was hard because of him? Ashe was feeling like the goddess must favor him.

"I know it's gross so-"

Caspar started again, but Ashe quickly quieted him with his own rebuttal.

"**STOP** saying it's gross! Please! It's not gross, you're not gross, you're-"

This was Ashe's chance to test out his newfound powers, and he took it without hesitation, stepping forward each time Caspar stepped back.

"You're cute, handsome, amazing, hardworking-"

As Ashe continued, Caspar panicked.

"Wait- Ashe- h-hold on-"

Ashe didn't hold on to anything but his wrist, taking the other in his second hand.

"You're kind, thoughtful, considerate-"

Caspar stopped as he hit the edge of his bed, but Ashe leaned into him, his face a few inches from his own.

"And... I like you, Caspar."

Caspar gulped, his head spinning.

"Y-you like me?"

Ashe smiled, and a soft laugh escaped from him.

"You're an idiot."

Caspar frowned.

"I'm a what now? Do you always say stuff like that to the guy you like?"

Ashe beamed.

_He must be feeling a bit more comfortable if he's wiling to make a comeback like that._

"A lovable idiot, of course."

Caspar couldn't help but smile himself.

"Yeah, I am! So what?"

Ashe let go of his wrists and erupted into laughter, and eventually, so did Caspar. Likely due the past few minutes of heightened emotions, it was a relief to get everything they had been holding off their chests. As their laughter quieted down, their smiles remained.

"I like you too Ashe."

Ashe already knew at this point, considering what had been shared, but he was still happy to hear it nonetheless.

"Can I kiss you?"

Ashe asked so quietly, Caspar wouldn't have heard him had it not been for the fact that they were so close together. Instead of answering, Caspar leaned forward and closed the already tiny distance between their mouths, wrapping his hands around Ashe. At first, it was, simple, and chaste. He pulled back from Ashe ever so slightly to look him in the eye as if to ask, "was that ok?" Ashe responded to the silent question by leaning forward, and softening his lips against Caspar's. Caspar softened his own, and soon, Ashe's tongue had slipped inside, battling for dominance against his own. Caspar moaned into the kiss as Ashe rubbed against his erection. Soon, their mouths slowly separated from each other. With hooded eyes, Ashe licked his lips. It probably wasn't intentional, but that was the most seductive thing Caspar had ever laid his eyes on. He was ready to burst, just from a kiss and a look. Ashe leaned to brush up against his ear and whisper.

"You're an excellent kisser Caspar."

As he kissed his earlobe, Caspar shook.

"Y-you're not so bad yourself you know."

Ashe continued, pressing kisses down his neck.

"You're always so good at everything you do. You're always so good."

Caspar had the thought that he probably shouldn't have bared this weakness to Ashe, because it was immediately being used against him. But then he realized, Ashe isn't using it against him. He's using praise because he knows now how much he likes it. Caspar's knees started to buckle and shake, and all it took was a gentle push from Ashe to get him to fall on the bed below. Ashe climbed on top, making out with him again. As he leaned forward, Caspar could feel his erection against his own. Pleased, he bucked his hips to cause friction for them both. Now it was Ashe's turn to moan into the kiss. When he did it again, Ashe pulled back to breathe.

"You're hard."

Caspar looked positively delighted.

"Of course I'm hard Caspar."

He bucked his hips once more, and as great as it felt, Ashe was losing control of the situation he previously was in charge of. He knew how to get the power back however.

"Yes... Caspar yes... that feels so good."

He grinded his own hips, continuing the praise.

"You're doing great."

Caspar whined. Caspar, of all people whined. Ashe was giddy with power, and his roaming hands fiddled with the edge of Caspar's shirt. Seeming to understand, Caspar leaned up and took it off, and Ashe did the same with his own. For a moment, their hands were on each other, admiring places they've looked at before, but couldn't touch. Then Ashe pushed Caspar down again, and he pressed kisses in a line from his collarbone to underneath his bellybutton. His hands caressed the waistband of his pants as he stopped and looked up.

"Caspar. Is it alright if I..."

Ashe searched for the words, lost in the moment.

"Strip you completely?"

Caspar was pretty sure his dick twitched. Truthfully, it was getting kind of painful, so he really wanted to free it from it's constraints.

"Only if you strip completely too."

Caspar sat on his elbows after giving his ultimatum. Ashe complied, choosing to undress himself first.

"I hope you're not looking for a show..."

Caspar felt like he was getting one, with the rate Ashe was undoing his belt.

"I am."

Ashe turned pink at the comment, trying to hurry up.

"Well you're not getting one!"

Caspar pouted.

"Awww... Maybe next time?"

Ashe huffed at the comment, freeing himself in one fell swoop after his belt was undone.

"We've barely begun and you're already thinking about next time?"

The sight of Ashe naked before him was enough to shut him up. Ashe really _was_ hard, and Caspar wanted nothing more than to touch him, but he wasn't given the option to as Ashe started working on undressing him right away.

"Not even gonna give me a second to admire you, huh?"

Ashe smiled, urging Caspar to lift his hips up.

"No."

Caspar complied, and he was finally free of his pants and smallclothes.

"Goddess..."

Even though he had only just took a bath, the look Ashe was giving him managed to make him feel dirty.

"You look so good Caspar."

As Ashe rubbed circles into his thighs, he could feel a spurt of pre-cum dribble out. He was about ready to beg to be touched, but luckily, he didn't have to.

"Caspar can I touch you?"

Caspar breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah! Anywhere!"

Did his voice crack just then?

"Anywhere, hm?"

Ashe got the message, and wrapped a hand around his cock. Caspar wanted to buck his hips immediately at the contact, but he stilled himself.

"Is the grip ok?"

Ashe asked earnestly.

"A little tight."

Ashe loosened his grip, and pumped.

"P-perfect."

Ashe kept going, and soon, Caspar was moving his hips along to the rhythm Ashe had set. Caspar didn't bother holding back his moans. Both Hubert and Ferdinand, once his dorm room neighbors in school, had both chosen to stand next to Edelgard on the battlefield over five years ago. Needless to say, they haven't been welcomed back to the monastery since then, and for the first time, Caspar was grateful they had. Ashe was aware of this as well, and didn't bother trying to quiet Caspar. It didn't take long for him to reach the edge of an orgasm.

"A-ashe- I-I'm-"

He struggled for breath as Ashe picked up the pace, matching Caspar's hip thrusts.

"I'm close- I'm- I-"

Ashe, close to his ear, whispered.

"You're doing so good. Go ahead, cum. I want to see you cum."

Ashe really did, and he pulled back to watch Caspar's face contort with pleasure as he pumped him through his orgasm. Ashe hadn't been paying much attention to his own erection, but it jumped at the sight of ropes of cum hitting Caspar's chest and his own.

"Did that feel good Caspar?"

Ashe probably didn't need to ask, but he wanted to anyways. As Caspar came down from his high, he sighed blissfully.

"Yeah... Hell yeah it did."

Ashe chuckled softly, but it turned a gasp of surprise as Caspar grabbed him by the shoulders, a renewed sense of vigor apparent on his face.

"Ashe. I want to make you feel good too. Will you let me touch you?"

Caspar had let Ashe take the initiative so far, but Ashe was willing let him take the reins for a while. The idea was actually very appealing, so he nodded and echoed Caspar's previous answer.

"Yes. Anywhere."

Caspar flipped their positions on the mattress in a matter of seconds, his muscles glistening with sweat and.... Ashe eyed down his chest. Other bodily fluids.

"Are you making fun of me Ashe?"

Ashe smirked.

"I might be... You don't want to clean up?"

Caspar gave his answer into Ashe's ear.

"We can do that later. Besides, we're just gonna get dirty again."

Just as he said that, he was sliding down the length of Ashe's body, until he was parallel with his cock. He gingerly took it in his hand, looking up at Ashe.

"Is this okay?"

Ashe swallowed his own saliva.

"A little tighter."

Caspar tightened his grip.

"Like that?"

Ashe nodded.

"That's great."

Caspar did a few experimental pumps, watching the expression on Ashe's face.

"Ah... Caspar, you're doing so well. That's perfect. You're perfect."

Caspar heart jumped at the praise, and he could feel his dick start to stiffen again. Satisfied that his grip and rhythm was okay, he leaned down and let his hot breath fall upon Ashe's cock.

_Ah- Is he-_

Ashe was convinced that he was about to put his mouth on it, but instead, Caspar put his mouth on his thigh, sucking on the area there. Caspar lifted his head up again, once again breathing hot air on Ashe's dick as he pumped it.

_Oh- this time- Is he-_

But no, his head fell to the opposite thigh and sucked there. Ashe couldn't help but whine in response.

"Caspar, you're not teasing me are you?"

Caspar lifted his head up and smiled.

"I am!"

He slowed his pace, making the time in between each pump agonizingly long.

"....Kinda."

Caspar looked serious, stopping the rhythm of his pumps altogether.

"I... I've never sucked dick before. I don't know if I would be any good at it."

Ashe's heart jumped. So he _was_ thinking about it.

"Well... I've never done anything like this. So I wouldn't have anything to compare it to."

Caspar seemed confused.

"You've never had anyone suck your dick you mean?"

Ashe couldn't help but feel embarrassed, Caspar hovering over him, dick in hand.

"I've never done anything sexual with anyone at all, ever. Besides myself."

Caspar was surprised.

"Seriously? You... seem pretty skilled so far."

Ashe smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks but... It's not like our bodies are that different from each other. It comes a little easier when you know the tools you're working with."

Caspar nodded, getting what he was saying. His dick no longer being payed attention to, Ashe squirmed underneath Caspar's hand.

"Um. If you want to try, you can, just know that I don't expect you too. And if you don't like it you can stop, of course. Just... Whatever you decide to do please get on with it."

Caspar suddenly felt guilty for not paying attention to his partner.

"Sorry I'll... get on with it."

Steeling himself, he decided to do an experimental taste. A tongue dragged along Ashe's length, and he shuddered in response. Caspar, excruciatingly slowly, took the tip in his mouth, opening his jaw to make sure his teeth were out of the way. Going down further, he wondered to himself how much he could actually take. A little more than halfway down the length of Ashe, his tip had hit the back of Caspar's throat, and Caspar gagged a little while Ashe let out a moan. Caspar backed off, but not completely, trying to calm the nauseous feeling by breathing deeply through his nose.

"Y-you don't have to take so much. If it tastes bad or anything you can stop."

Ashe ran his fingers through Caspar's hair, letting go of the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Caspar, unable to respond verbally, started to bob his head up in down in response instead, sucking in as he went down.

"O-oh goddess! C-caspar!"

Ashe was choking on his own words, blood pumping in his ears. A changed man, he realized in the moment that he'd never be completely satisfied just touching himself again. Words couldn't describe how good it felt to be inside Caspar's mouth. Caspar shifted, changing the angle ever so slightly. Accidentally, he bobbed his head down a little father than he meant to, and Ashe's tip hit the back of his throat once more. This time however, he didn't gag, and was rewarded with another moan from Ashe. He repeated the action at the same angle, and soon, Ashe was shouting.

"C-caspar wait! Just- Ah!"

Caspar didn't stop, not until, Ashe put both his hands on either side of his head.

"Just a second! I-" Ashe was breathing heavily. "Can you get off for a second?"

Caspar did as he was asked, wiping the excess saliva and drool that had smeared across his chin.

"W-was it bad?"

Ashe shook his hands frantically.

"No, no! It-"

Now no longer in the warmth of Caspar's mouth, the temperature of the room seemed cool in comparison, allowing his dick to settle down a bit.

_Good. Okay, deep breaths Ashe._

"It was great! You're seriously amazing. I just-"

Ashe swallowed, and hesitated. Was it too soon to ask?

"Have you... had sex before?"

Was Ashe asking if he wanted to have sex? He wouldn't have stopped him otherwise, right?

"No. I- I've never really done anything with anyone either."

A pause.

"Besides myself."

Ashe's mind jumped to the vial hidden in the bookshelf. He was honestly a bit relieved to hear that Caspar wasn't using it on anyone else.

_So it's for himself. _

His head swarmed with a thousand fantasies at once, imaging all the ways Caspar might use lubrication on his self. Interrupting his thoughts, Caspar attempted to continue the conversation.

"Are you- Do you-"

Ashe finished the question for him.

"Do you want to have sex?"

Caspar felt as though a thousand bolts of electricity was coursing through his veins in that moment.

"Yes! Obviously, yes!"

A moment of silence was present as the two tried to decide where to go from here.

"Do you-"

Ashe begun, and Caspar interrupted, assuming what Ashe was about to ask.

"Know about anal? Yeah."

Ashe's face grew red.

"N-no, I was about to ask if you have a preference to being on top or..."

Caspar wanted to crawl under the covers, wishing he hadn't tried to guess what Ashe was asking. He fought through the embarrassment though, and answered his question with a question.

"Do you?"

Ashe took a second to ponder.

"No, I don't. I'm fine with either."

Caspar's hopes soared, and his heart beat faster.

"I- I don't have a preference either, but tonight- If- If you want you can-" Caspar felt like he was struggling to get out the words. "You can be on top. If you want to, that is."

Ashe very much wanted to. As Caspar offered, Ashe realized he might have a preference after all, but he wouldn't have minded the opposite.

"I'd be happy to Caspar."

Caspar could swear he heard victory fanfare playing somewhere off in the distance. All his fantasies were coming true in one night, and all his previous worries about dying in battle in the midst of war seemed to melt away. If he didn't wake up tomorrow morning, he was content knowing he would die a happy man. Ashe gently flipped their positions, Caspar once again lying below. He kissed him softly, then pulled back, standing up and off the bed.

"Stay right there."

As if Caspar was going anywhere. But where was Ashe going? He was stark naked, so he wasn't about the head out the door anytime soon. Ashe sauntered towards his bookshelf, pulled out the training manual, and took out the vial from it's hiding spot. As Ashe climbed back onto the bed, vial in hand, Caspar's look of shock morphed into one of horror.

"How did you- How- Have you been snooping in my room?!"

Ashe laughed.

"No! I was looking for something to pass the time with as I waited for you to come back from your bath and I, well, just stumbled across this."

Caspar groaned, and covered his face with his hands, embarrassed. Ashe was feeling mischievous, and decided to tease the man below him.

"Say, this is more than half empty! You must use this quite a bit!"

Ashe popped open the top, and poured a generous amount onto Caspar's dick. Peaking through his fingers, Caspar watched the lube slide all the way down to his balls.

"We might end up using the rest. Looks like you might need to get a new bottle."

Caspar took a sharp intake of breath as Ashe wrapped his right hand around his cock, and took a finger from his left to draw the lube on his balls down to his rim.

"I'm curious. How do you normally use this?"

Silence. Caspar wasn't willing to answer.

"If you tell me, I'll give you a prize."

Ashe tightened his grip on his cock, not moving his right hand. His left index finger, however, made circles around Caspar's entrance.

"I- I usually just..."

Caspar was sweating, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Touch myself. It feels better with lube and-"

Talking earned him a pump, and Ashe pressed his finger down, not quite entering.

"And?"

Caspar was desperate for more friction, so he continued, hoping to earn himself something more.

"-And yesterday I fingered myself."

Ashe pumped him again, and finally slipped his finger inside. It went in much easier than he expected it to, so he credited the lube. He swirled it around, slowly thrusting it in and out.

"What were you thinking about?"

Caspar moved his hips, trying to urge Ashe to increase his pace. He didn't.

"You. I-"

His answer earned him another pump, and a second finger. Soon, Caspar was talking without any questions being asked.

"I was thinking about you. I was thinking about you inside of me, fucking me."

Caspar blushed at his own vulgar language. Since when was he like this? Eventually, a third finger was added.

"I like that you were thinking about me. You look so good Caspar. You're doing great."

Caspar whined, now moving his hips faster than Ashe was moving his fingers.

"A-ashe, please-"

Ashe knew what he wanted, so he withdrew his fingers, and spread the last bit of lube across his cock. He lined up at Caspar's entrance.

"Are you ready Caspar?"

Caspar just nodded profusely, unable to speak. Slowly, inch by inch, Ashe entered Caspar. Was he was inside completely, he stopped, allowing Caspar to adjust.

"Are you feeling alright? Does it hurt?"

Caspar told him the truth.

"No, it doesn't really hurt. Just feels kinda weird actually."

Ashe took this as a sign that it was okay to move, so he did just that, pulling out partially, and thrusting back in. It felt so good he thought he might cry, and as tears pricked his eyes, Caspar groaned.

"Incredible."

There was an awestruck look on his face, and Caspar hadn't realized how badly he wanted to hear him say that until it was said.

"You're incredible, Caspar. You feel so good."

Moving gently back and forth, Ashe felt as though he was drowning in the sounds of Caspar's moans, and his hips hitting his thighs. Gradually, he picked up speed.

Head spinning, Ashe struggled to recall the words written in those explicit romance novels he had read time and time again, the ones featuring two knights. Did the knight on top lean his hips up or down? Taking a chance, he leaned his hips up, trying to find the right angle. Soon, he found that he had guessed right, as Caspar made a sound something akin to the growl of a demonic beast.

"**ASHE AHG-**"

Ashe thrust again harder, hitting the same angle. This time, Caspar let out a quieter, strained sound, in so much pleasure it almost hurt.

"**A- AH- THERE-**"

Ashe's muscles were burning, trying to speed up his body faster, if that was even possible. Caspar was now incoherently babbling, trying desperately to get any word out to signal that he was close.

"So _good_... C-caspar you're so good."

"**ASHE- I-**"

Their bodies moved together as one with each thrust, and Caspar couldn't help but choke on his words.

"**I- I'M GONNA-**"

Once more, he was unable to finish his sentence, and his back arched as he came. With Caspar's face contorted in pleasure, and the tightening feeling around his cock, Ashe came as well, though not quite as loud as Caspar. For a moment, their visions both turned white, until they eventually came to, Ashe slumped on top of Caspar, still inside him. A few seconds went by as they regained control of their breathing.

"C-caspar. I'm really sorry I-"

Ashe slowly slid out of Caspar, and he felt anything but clean as Ashe's cum dribbled out of him. Caspar made a mental note to wash his sheets in the morning.

"I came inside. I'm so sorry."

Caspar felt a little gross now, but at the time it had honestly felt rather nice to be filled up.

"It's fine. Not like I can get pregnant or anything."

Ashe still looked a bit guilty.

"Still... Sorry."

Caspar pulled Ashe down, closing the distance until he was talking into his lips.

"It's okay. Honestly it felt pretty good. The whole thing was amazing."

Ashe kissed Caspar, soft and chaste.

"Yeah, it was. You were great. That felt so good."

Caspar hugged him closer to his body, not caring about the mess in between them.

"Watch it! I don't want to get hard a third time!"

Ashe laughed, and leaned up to move off him, much to Caspar's dismay.

"I think it's about time we clean up."

Caspar didn't want to separate, but he was inclined to agree.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Caspar moved to get off the bed, but Ashe stopped him.

"No, you stay here, I'll get the towel."

Caspar was feeling more than a little sore, so he let Ashe move away as he sprawled back on the bed. Watching Ashe, he pointed to a pitcher of water on his desk.

"There's water in there. I filled it up this morning so there should be enough."

Ashe grabbed both that and the towel, and opted to work on cleaning up Caspar up first. He worked carefully and thoroughly, getting every sticky spot he could find, from his chin down to the space between his legs. Caspar felt blissfully relaxed, and struggled to stay awake. As Ashe moved to clean himself off, Caspar made a quiet offer.

"Sleep with me tonight."

Ashe eyed the twin bed. It wasn't much space, but the idea of cuddling up with Caspar was immensely more appealing than separating for the night.

"Alright."

Caspar was relieved it didn't take much convincing. Ashe tossed the towel to the side, deciding to clean up it and the floor tomorrow.

"Oh. Wait. Sir Loog."

As if on cue, a meow came from outside the door.

"No! He can sleep out in the hall tonight. Or in Marianne's room!"

Ashe pouted after another, sadder meow wafted in past the door.

"Ugh. Okay, fine let him in. Hopefully he's learned his lesson by now."

Ashe opened the door a crack, making sure his body and the the room inside was hidden well enough to any potential passerby. Not that many were even walking around this time of evening, at least not in this section of the dorm rooms. As Sir Loog slipped in, Ashe closed the door behind him. The cat ran up and onto the bed, meowing at Caspar to pet him. As much as he pretended to be upset with him, Caspar had a soft spot for Sir Loog and couldn't deny him a scratch behind the ears. Ashe blew out the candles, and made his way over to the bed in the dark, feeling the space Caspar had made for him. As Caspar pulled the covers over them both, Sir Loog wandered off to somewhere else in the room, no longer being paid attention to. Caspar brushed a strand of hair out of Ashe's face as he got comfortable.

"I still like you, you know?"

Ashe stroked his arm under the blanket, laughing.

"I should hope so!"

Caspar could barely make it out, but he was sure Ashe was smiling.

"I still like you too Caspar."

Truthfully, Ashe wondered if "like" was enough to explain the bond that had formed between them over the years. He wondered if his feelings were always so strong, or if they were just growing with each passing second. As he drifted in and out of consciousness, his body begging him to sleep, he thought he heard Caspar mumble something.

"Mm?"

His eyes closed, he made a noise to signify he hadn't heard what was said.

"N-nothing. Goodnight Ashe."

Caspar pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Ashe smiled once more. He had a feeling he knew what was mumbled, but didn't press the matter.

"Goodnight Caspar."

And with that, they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all can imagine what was mumbled before goodnight, right? :) If not, I'll leave it up to your imaginations. I adore many of the characters in the FE series, but this pairing holds a special place in my heart. I don't have any particular plans for another story, but.... Maybe Byleth/Edelgard? Felix/Sylvain? Petra/Dorthea? There are many options, and I'm not picky. Let me know what you thought of my first story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
